sawrestlingfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Eddie Guerrero
Eddie Guerrero'' '''ist '''ein ehemals bei SAW aktiver Wrestler, der sowohl für RAW als auch für Smackdown auftrat und sich im Laufe seiner Karriere unter anderem mit dem World Heavyweight Titel schmücken konnte. Biographie Die erste Fehde Direkt zu Beginn der Promotion teamte Eddie Guerrero mit seinem Freund Batista und konnte in weiterer Folge dieser Zusammenarbeit sogar die Tag Team Titel bei SAWs damaligem Smackdown Brand gewinnen. Unstimmigkeiten in seinem Team mit Batista führte in weiterer Folge jedoch dazu, dass Guerrero gegen Batista turnte, die beiden ihre Titel verloren und sich bei Wrestlemania 1 on 1 gegenüberstanden. Eddie Guerrero konnte seinen Widersacher in diesem First Blood Match besiegen und ein paar Wochen später bei Judgment Day sogar den World Heavyweight Titel in der Elimination Chamber erringen. Aus privaten Gründen verließ er die Liga jedoch noch am selben Abend und der Titel wurde vakantiert. Comeback Nach dem Main Event des King of the Ring PPVs zwischen Brock Lesnar, Mark Henry und Mick Foley feierte Guerrero jedoch seine überraschende Rückkehr und stahl Lesnars Titelgürtel. Einen Monat später beim Great American Bash unterlag Guerrero dem dominanten Lesnar jedoch und musste sich für lange Zeit aus dem Rennen um den höchsten Gürtel verabschieden. In der darauffolgenden Fehde gegen Abyss zog Eddie ebenfalls den kürzeren, was es umso überraschender machte, dass Guerrero danach in Mark Henrys Paradedisziplin mithalten konnte und ein Draw erkämpfte. Die im Anschluss gegen Sting geführte Fehde um die Grundeinstellungen, die Vaterländer der beiden und die Ehre hatte mehrere Siege für Sting parat, doch am Ende war Guerrero der lachende Sieger, da er Sting in ihrem letzten Aufeinandertreffen besiegen konnte. RAW Im Zuge der Draft Lottery kam Eddie Guerrero nach Wrestlemania zu RAW, wo er direkt auf William Regal traf, mit dem er zusammen erstmal auf Partys ging und die Damenwelt erkundete. Nach diversen Streichen in Richtung Regals, hatte der kurz darauf die Schnauze voll und stellte auch Eddie das ein oder andere Mal ins Abseits, indem er ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung machte. Tief erzürnt über diese Respektlosigkeiten platzte Eddie der Kragen, sodass er gegen seinen ehemaligen Partner turnte. Im Verlauf dieser Fehde konnte Guerrero sogar auf die Hilfe von Oscar de la Hoya hoffen, der Eddie des öfteren aus der Patsche half und Regal ausschaltete. Nach einer Suspendierung Eddies, der Regal nach Beendigung ihres Matches brutal attackierte beschattete dieser Regals Famile und stalkte ihnen hinterher wodurch er Regals Leben zur Hölle machte. Mehr als 6 Monate nach ihrem ersten Kontakt beendeten die beiden dann ihre intensive Fehde bei New Year's Revolution 2009, da Regal Eddie in einem Last Man Standing Match besiegen konnte. Shootfight, THC und Titelhunger Da Regal nach seinem Sieg gegen Eddie temporär seine Karriere beendete musste sich Eddie ein neues Opfer suchen, das er schnell in Randy Orton gefunden hatte, der ihm auf seinem Weg zum IC Titel im Weg stand. Also schmuggelte Eddie Orton Drogen unter, sodass dieser von der Polizei gestellt und ins Gefängnis gesteckt wurde. Nach seiner Freilassung hatte Eddie noch lange nicht genug und stichelte immer weiter gegen Orton, der sich hierfür natürlich rächen wollte. Die Chance hierzu sollte er bei Wrestlemania III in einem Shootfight bekommen, den er jedoch überraschend klar gegen Randy Orton gewinnen konnte. Dieser Sieg brachte Eddie zurück ins Titelrennen, doch sein Titelmatch bei Backlash gegen den amtierenden Champion Goldberg konnte nicht gewonnen werden. Der verlorene Sohn Im Anschluss machte es sich Eddie Guerrero zur Aufgabe die dominanteste Kraft bei RAW zu zerstören, die Heaven's Fallen Children. Hierzu verschaffte er sich Zugriff auf geheime Aufnahmen von HFC-Anführer James Mitchell, die zeigen, dass diverse Verstümmelungen, die Abyss als Kind durchmachen musste alle durch James Mitchell initiiert waren. Im Zuge dieser Geschichte schaffte es Eddie auch Abyss von den Children loszureissen und in ihm einen neuen Verbündeten zu gewinnen, bis Abyss bei den Survivor Series 2009 Eddies Platz in der Chamber einnahm um dort für diesen den Titel zu gewinnen. Das darauf angesetzte Titelmatch zwischen Guerrero und Abyss konnte jedoch das Monster erneut für sich entscheiden und ging so als Champion in die SAW Pause. Eddie ward seit diesem Match nicht mehr bei SAW gesehen. Das Comeback Über 2 Jahre später tauchte Eddie Guerrero dann aber endlich wieder bei SAW auf: Bei Cold Winter's Night am 3. Januar 2012 war er der Mystery Opponent von Claudio Castagnoli und konnte diesen dann nach dem Frogsplash pinnen. Nach dem Kampf kam jedoch der - von der Polizei gesuchte - Bryan Danielson zum Ring und hämmerte wie ein besessener auf Guerrero ein, nachdem dieser Claudio abgefertigt hatte. Was Guerrero nun genau mit dem Anschlag auf Nigel McGuinness zu tun hat, für den Bryan Danielson verantwortlich gemacht wird, wird die Zukunft zeigen. Die Folgewochen ergaben, dass Bryan Danielson scheinbar behauptete, dass Guerrero etwas mit dem Anschlag zu tun gehabt hatte, dies behauptete zumindest Claudio Castagnoli, der die Gunst der Stunde nutzte und mit dem inhaftierten American Dragon zu sprechen. Guerrero präsentierte kurz darauf allerdings einen ganzen Haufen Beweismaterial, welches besagte, dass er unschuldig sein musste. Seine Ermittlungsarbeiten in eigener Sache wurden Castagnoli zukünftig etwas zum Verhängnis, da Eddie es nun auch auf ihn abgesehen hatte und beispielsweise wohl dafür sorgte, dass Claudios Pass verschwand und dieser von Polizeibeamten festgenommen wurde. Die Gerichtsverhandlung ergab zum Leidwesen Guerreros nur eine Bewährungsstrafe für Bryan, in der Folgewoche konnte Eddie Danielson allerdings in Bryans letztem Match vor seiner SAW Pause bezwingen. Dieser ging jedoch nicht ohne Guerrero einen Strich durch die Rechnung zu machen. So händigte Bryan seinem Freund Claudio Castagnoli scheinbar einige Unterlagen mit vermeindlichen Kontaktpersonen aus, die den Mexikaner angeblich in die Bredouille bringen könnten. Claudio reiste daraufhin nach Mexiko und began sich auf die Suche nach Beweisen. Guerrero zeigte sich hiervon zutiefst beeinträchtigt, so willigte er nach einigen Wochen einem Dokumentenaustausch ein. Als dieser stattfand trickste Claudio Eddie allerdings aus, indem er einerseits Guerreros Ordner, der die Beweise gegen Bryan enthielt verbrannte und Danielson zeitgleich auch bei Eddie zu Hause einbrach um die Sicherheitskopie des Ordners zu vernichten, nachdem er zudem noch offenbarte, Eddie andererseits im Vorhinein auch schon mit einer leeren Beweisliste zur Verzweiflung gebracht hatte. Dies brachte Lationo Heat gewaltig auf die Palme, sodass er ein finales Match für die nächste Backlash Show forderte. Dieses No Holds Barred Match konnte Guerrero dann am Ende auch gewinnen. Menschen ändern sich nie Nachdem der neue MMA Star Batista in der Folgewoche bei Backlash Guerrero auf deren gemeinsame Vergangenheit und seinen Taten gegenüber Danielson und Castagnoli ansprach, beschloss Eddie seinen langjährigen Rivalen ein für allemal loszuwerden. So attackierte er das Tier kurz vor seinem Debütkampf im Mixed Martial Arts und brachte diesem so eine Niederlage per Submission ein. Darüber zeigte sich Batistas ehemaliger Tag Team Partner Brock Lesnar nicht sonderlich erfreut und ging auf Konfrontationskurs mit Eddie. Nachdem dieser kurz von einer Minifehde zwischen Lesnar und The Miz profitieren konnte, trafen sich Lesnar und Latino Heat dann beim Judgment Day im Ring. In diesem Match konnte Lesnar den Sieg einfahren, die Freude währte allerdings nicht lange, denn schon bei der nächsten Backlash Show revidierte der Referee das Ergebnis und ernannte Guerrero zum Sieger. Nach diesem fiesen Trick war Lesnar logischerweise noch wütender auf den gewieften Mexikaner, doch dem wurde überraschend Hilfe zu Teil: Ezekiel Jackson und Santino Marella. Während sich der Italiener mit Eddie Guerrero verbündete, löste sich Jackson von beiden und half Lesnar sogar gegen die zwei Bösewichte, ohne jedoch jemals auf Marella losgegangen zu sein. Guerrero und Marella formten kurz darauf auch offiziell ein Tag Team: La Coka Nostra. La Coka Nostra ''Siehe La Coka Nostra Erfolge *1x World Heavyweight Champion *1x SAW World Tag Team Champion (mit Santino Marella) *1x SAW Tag Team Champion *Platz 12 in den SAW100 2009 *Platz 44 in den SAW100 2012 *Platz 73 in den SAW100 2013 Wissenswertes *Die Fehde zwischen Sting und Eddie Guerrero hatte das erste Flag Match bei SAW zur Folge *Der Shootfight zwischen Randy Orton und Eddie Guerrero war der erste seiner Art - Die Sonderregeln dieses Fights besagten, dass die jeweiligen Kontrahenten von ihren Spielern gesteuert wurden. Hier setzte sich Triple F gegen AfRotaker durch und führte Eddie so zum Sieg. *Eddie Guerrero gewann als erster Wrestler überhaupt ein SAW Match im Jahr 2012 Kategorie:Wrestler Kategorie:Reale Wrestler